Talk:Pirates of the Burning Sea Wiki
Most Wanted I greatly extended the page about Target Tracking - how do I submit something to remove it from the Most Wanted list? (Assuming it adequately describes the topic now.) TheMaster42 23:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC) : I removed it, thanks for the contribution. --Mopster 08:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) DING!! Various milestones in here as they happen! :) A million page views - grats all, and here's to the next 10 million ;) -- Ailar 21:32, 27 January 2008 (CET). Aaand, Past the Point of Subtlety has just become our 3000th article! -- Ailar 13:30, 11 February 2008 (CET) Main page layout Anyone else think the main page could use a makeover? The layout of the links to the information (guide, atlas,...) could be bigger and occupy a more central part of the page. Just my two cents :) --Psykobob 10:44, 21 January 2007 (CEST) : It has crossed my mind. You're free to make a sample which we can discuss/improve and when approved replace it with the current main page. :-) --Mopster 09:39, 22 January 2008 (CET) ::I copied the main page from www.gw.gamewikis.org to Alternate mainpage with it's original content. What do you think of that kind of layout guys? (We should change the colors a bit before posting that though :P --Psykobob 17:50, 22 January 2007 ::: I thought it looked familiar. Not that I play GW, but seen the wiki. :-) Looks good, time to make it potbs related. --Mopster 09:21, 23 January 2008 (CET) :::: I agree. That looks a bit better. I suggest we use the Alternate Mainpage to develop a new face. And when it is 'finished' we move it to the current Main Page. Gonna throw in a few thinsg myself. --Lord Alderaan 12:28, 23 January 2008 (CET) ::::: Well, here it is! :-) Thanks for the initial draft, reworked it and it looks great. --Mopster 14:49, 24 January 2008 (CET) Current Patch Notes Should probably be plural Notes (not Note) Drakenya 04:15, 21 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah, ye right. I'll fix that right away! --AdTheRat 16:31, 22 July 2007 (CEST) RSS Uh, the RSS feed on seems broken. It shows the and tags. Drakenya 21:02, 22 July 2007 (CEST) : Updated MediaWiki and it stopped working, trying to find another extension for it. --Mopster 21:47, 22 July 2007 (CEST) :: Fixed :-) --Mopster 22:14, 22 July 2007 (CEST) Headings The headings ( Heading ) for the patch notes section doesn't seem to work right. They don't look like they should. But the ones in the latest news part works. Also, if you add in a __TOC__ for the patch notes it shows the headings for the latest notes section. Is this supposed to be happening? Drakenya 23:42, 22 July 2007 (CEST) :This is most likely because of the way the Main page handles the Heading . Right now it's set to so by default all the templates have notoc as well. So when you set TOC, it overrides the setting for that section on mainpage. I think I understood you on the toc. --AdTheRat 13:26, 23 July 2007 (CEST) ::But would that cause the headings not to display right? On the news part they look larger and bold. On the patch notes, they are not bold nor are they as large. ---Drakenya 14:22, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :::Yes, it does. Let me make a few changes, let see how this looks for ya --AdTheRat 14:30, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :::Done, how does that look for ya? --AdTheRat 14:36, 23 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Yup, looks normal now. ---Drakenya 15:30, 23 July 2007 (CEST) England vs. Great Britain This is general, so that's why it's on the main page. Anyway, should we standardize between using England and Great Britain? In the ships, it's England. In the cities, it's Great Britain. Should we either link them, or agree to use just one of them? It's starting to confuse me and it'll start to mess with the templates a little if it can be either / or. ---Drakenya 22:59, 30 July 2007 (CEST) : What's used in the game ? We'll use that then. --Mopster 09:15, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :: In game, you are either from England, or you are British. There is no Great Britain or English. ---Drakenya 15:18, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::: Issue has been resolved for now. The British nation is known as Great Britain here on the wiki. Which is historically correct. All things England have been redirected. --Lord Alderaan 19:34, 28 November 2007 (CET) Today's main page update I fixed a lot of the problems with the main page (spelling, etc.), protected the components, and moved the pieces of it into subpages of the main page. New locations of the components: *Main Page/Header *Main Page/Latest news *Main Page/Help wanted *Main Page/Current patch *Main Page/Server victory I'll add redirects to the old templates in a moment to help people find the new locations. Another new change, the page Main Page/Editcopy has been created to allow users to suggest changes to the main page. Since the main page is so high-traffic, it's protected from editing - any changes to the editcopy will be moved over periodically by an administrator =) Zuerst 10:12, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Cannon Ammunition I have created the page Cannon Ammunition which describes what ammunition is and lists a table of comparison for easier look up is it possible to change the cannon Ammunition link on the main page to be this insted of the category MafooUK 08:30, 3 February 2008 (CET) : Yeah, looks great - and for this type of info, it might really be better having it all in one table instead of in a category. It means one click less to get at the numbers. -- Ailar 08:41, 3 February 2008 (CET) Reputation A link to the page Reputation is missing. I suggest to change "Factions" at Game Basics / Guides to "Factions and Reputation". --Yoxx 13:22, 11 February 2008 (CET) : I've removed Factions and added Reputation as the actual guide. Factions is pretty much only linked from Reputation for now until we find a better spot for it. --Lord Alderaan 17:12, 11 February 2008 (CET) Single Sign On When i switch to another language i need a second account. Please implement it as SSO. --Yoxx 13:22, 11 February 2008 (CET) : I've looked into this matter a few weeks ago. I failed to implement this or there were certain issues which made me decide not to go through with it. This might change in the near future. --Mopster 13:26, 11 February 2008 (CET) Extensions Is there any chance of getting the dpl mod installed so I can automatically generate the list tables(like Cannon Ammo) instead of manually doing them each time DPL --MafooUK 17:33, 24 February 2008 (UTC) : I'm told this is installed already. --Mopster 18:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC)